Green Eye
by Terranigma
Summary: Trowa reflects on his past and rexamins his life as a new threat emerges. A person from his past will help Trowa find the meaning of his existance as he sings the Ballad of Fallen Angels: The Ballad of the Gundams and their pilots.


Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, because I would put kung fu pandas in there somewhere.  
  
**  
**Terranigma Creations presents...**  
**

  
  
Green Eye Chapter 1  
**  
I Once Was a Soldier, but Now...  
_  
___**

I have been on the battle field as long as I could remember_  
  
_The preventer base wasn't much, but at least it was a place to stay when away from home. Trowa thought a simple living space was much more suited for him than a luxurious home back on Earth. Ever since the manager decided to permanently locate the base on the earth they have become the most famous circus around. More business meant more profit, and more profit meant more pay which eventually lead to the purchasing of a new house.  
  
_Strange, before I never thought I would ever be able to call a place home.  
  
_He slumped in the firm, but yet comfortable wooden chair as he sipped some warm cider.  
  
_Fighting was the only thing I knew about, much so that I didn't have a name back then. Am I really Trowa Barton, or just another faceless soldier on the battlefield?  
  
_Trowa always had trouble accepting the fact that the real Trowa Barton was a raving madman bent on destroying the earth who was killed by one of Professor D's subordinates.  
  
_After Colony 195, Christmas Eve we fought for true peace, fought for the ideals of Relena Peacecraft, no, Relena Dorlian. A peace that we thought would last forever now lies in the hands of us Gundam Pilots and Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian. A peace that is considered a hopeless ideal to other soldiers like myself. I am angered by their actions of violence, but at the same time I don't blame them either. They are just like I used to be, a soldier and nothing more. Taking away the notion of fighting is like taking away their reason to live. They are convinced that the only thing they are meant to do in this world is to fight. I used to think that way, but Heavy Arms convinced me otherwise.  
  
_He was here on the preventer base for a purpose he had hoped he would never have to encounter. He was here to give the specifications for the Red Cast model of Heavy Arms.  
  
_I never thought he would be needed again. The rebirth of his soul and the soul of war has come. The Gundams represent the path to peace, bringers of light who silence the land with a bounty and mercy. Fallen angels who appear in times of need. Us pilots are the ones who guide the fate of those angels and the heavens from which they came from.  
  
_He began to work diligently on the blue prints for his fallen angel. The model was based on the original prints of Heavy Arms before the custom Blue Cast was constructed after the first colony war. Dual high velocity vulcan cannons mounted on each shoulder would deal with the enemies from above. He replaced the old chainguns with number 5 gatling rifles. Three of them on each arm. He made the guns on the left arm transformable, similar to the transforming style of Zero, so that they would retract into the forearm. He refitted a blade into the left arm for up close fighting, or just when he ran out of ammo; a flaw that was fatal in the Blue Cast model. On the opposite side of the forearm was where it was located. It would flip to battle position just like in the original prints of Heavy Arms. The blade this time was about two times longer and had a thermal energy tip.  
  
_Looks like heaven rejected you and sent you back to us. Such is the fate of a fallen angel. Sympathy for humans has led you back to the battlefield.  
  
_Trowa wiped the sweat from his brow upon finishing the blue print for Red Cast.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Here are the specifications you asked for, Trowa handed the prints to the engineer who designed Tallgeese, Howard, Just give me a holler if there's any problems.  
  
Howard glanced over the prints. He looked up at Trowa and showed his smile.  
  
These are excellent calculations Trowa, Howard was truly amazed, I knew I could expect this much from a Gundam pilot.  
  
Trowa didn't get much sleep last night and decided to get some rest before he left for Earth the next day. Trowa climbed into his bed and curled up as he wrapped his blankets around himself.  
  
Trowa dreamt.  
  
****How much did you get? Trowa asked the girl.  
  
****Enough so that my three little brothers and my sick father will be able to eat for a while.  
  
****That device around your neck is a transmitter, isn't it...? The Federation could hear every move we made.  
  
****That's right... But you're still alive. You're the only one.  
  
Trowa yanked off the cross necklace and threw it on the ground  
  
Because of this?  
  
****Let me tell you. That cross is also a transmitter.  
  
Trowa pulled out his gun and pointed it at her with no emotion in his cold green eyes.  
  
****Even you can get angry, hm? No-name... The girl said eying Trowa's stoic face, You once said that I was you. But really I'm completely different. I'm not happy like you.  
  
****You're saying I'm happy?  
  
The girl took the device off, You have freedom. You're much happier than me.  
  
The girl thought,_I like you_  
**  
**You have nothing that can be taken away from you. No name, no past, right now, not even companions. the girl said, tears beginning to escape from her eyes.  
  
****I have the name Midii Une. I have a sick father and three little brothers.  
  
_I really liked you_  
**  
**Because of that, I had to become a spy and cause the deaths of lots of people. Midii could not control the tears anymore.  
  
****I can't even tell the person I like that I like him! Do you understand why?! Midii said crying, filled with anger and sorrow.  
  
**** ..... Trowa could say nothing.  
  
****Because I'm not empty like you! I have too much! Family! A home! The knowledge of what bad things I've done!  
  
_I wanted to to be beside you ..._  
  
****That's why I hate empty people like you!  
  
****Is that all you've got to say? Trowa was not afraid to die.  
  
**** ...?! She couldn't speak, couldn't think.  
  
****You're better off than me. You have somewhere to go home to. Trowa turned and began to leave, Goodbye, Midii.  
  
_Goodbye, No-name_  
  
Two gun shots were fired, and all that was left was a smoking device.  
  
****Wait... Wait, No-name!  
  
****That's not me. I have a name. I am... Trowa said, standing in a field, looking up, at this point Midii was no longer present, ...a traveler who's looking for a home to return to.  
  
In space, where I will listen to the Ballad of Fallen Angels, Trowa was grown again, In space where they are waiting for me.  
  
------------------  
  
Trowa awoke from his dream, damp with sweat and disorientated.  
  
_Why...Why did I?  
  
_Trowa wiped his face and went back to sleep. He had a long day ahead of him.  
  
No-name, can't you look sad? You killed the men who used to be your comrades, didn't you? The captain of the rebel army asked.  
**  
**I have no regrets. I kill the enemy I see before me. I'm only practicing what they taught me.   
  
****You're... not human, are you.  
  
****No, I'm not. I've always been a soldier.  
  
_I've always been a soldier...  
  
  
  
  
_Authors Note: Well I hope you all like it. It was my first attempt at something serious. I'm planning to make another chapter if you guys liked it. As of right now, I'm trying to finish up the chapters for Rem's Game and Duo: Newbie Vampire. No flames, cause this one flames back!


End file.
